This invention relates to wax or plastic coated phosphor grains adapted to be employed in explosives as tagging agents. The coating comprises hydrocarbons and serves to lessen the sensitivity of an explosive/phosphor grain mixture. The coating may contain UV opacifying agents, coloring agents or antistatic agents, or mixtures thereof.